


The Wall

by Betzalee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, the wall - Freeform, year long camping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>33 students from different universities in Westeros were selected to participate in the Game of Thrones. A game where each team will find themselves in very drastic and dangerous situation and must work together as a team to get out of them. Not only that, but they must also beat their opposing  team and who ever wins at the end of the year wins The Iron Throne.</p><p>P.S- Ramsay, Viserys and Joffrey are not evil in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King's Landing

**_~Arya~_ **

 

_To: Arya.Stark@klu.uni_

_From: Agameofthrones@gmail.com_

_Subject: CONGRATULATIONS!_

 

** Congratulations! **

 

_Hello, fellow King's Landing student. As you may know, every year The Game of Thrones is played and each year we select 33 students from the finest universities of Westeros to participate in the games. This year, we have chosen YOU  to get a chance to bring your team to victory. As always, the selection was at random and you cannot withdrawal from playing the games since the game is a part of your college education. We have already sent a letter out to the University, explaining to them that as of  November 2, 2014 you won't be attending your classes. Do not worry, we will make sure that you receive all the college credits that you need so that you do not fail. We have taken the liberty to writing to your parents as well and letting them know that this year, their kid had the honor of participating in the games._

_As a reminder, you must make traveling arrangements as soon as possible because it is very important that you arrive at The Wall on November 2, 2014 at 9:00 A.M. You are not allowed to be late. If you are or if you fail to show up, the team that you are in will lose points. Each day that you fail to show up, your team would lose a point and won't be able to win the grand prize at the end of the year._

_While you're at The Wall, you would be put into a group based on your age. You are obligated to live with your team for a year, get to know them, and learn how to work as a team._

 

**_About the games:_ **

 

**_A game of thrones is a game created by Tyrion and Jaimie Lannisters, former students at Casterly Rock University to teach students how to work as a team and how important team work really is. Each year, the teams (which will put you on once you get to The Wall) will participate in different types of activities and would be phased with challenges that they would have to overcome together as a group. At the end of each week, each team will face each other and compete in various competitions (which we'll tell you about once you're at The Wall)._ **

**_There are four teams. Team A, B , C and team D._ **

**_Each team will have a mentor._ **

**_Teams are not co-ed._ **

**_Team A will compete against team B and team C will compete against team D._ **

**_At the end of the year, the two teams with the most won victories, will compete against each other and whoever wins, will win the Iron Throne._ **

 

**_We encourage you to arrive at The Wall with a positive attitude, we want you to have fun and learn from this experience. We don't want you guys to think that this games are just about the prize, which if I say so myself, is a really good damn price. But no, we want you to leave this camp at the end of the year with a lot of good memories, a new idea of what team work really is and of course lots of new friends!_ **

**_We hope you have a wonderful day and we hope to see you here in a week!_ **

 

        Arya couldn't believe what she was reading and she had read that email twelve times already. She couldn't stop smiling, participating in those games was all she ever wanted, ever since the brilliant Tyrion Lannister and his brother, Jaime had invented the games five years ago. Even though the games were made to teach students about team work, Arya only cared about the idea of competing against people and showing them her skills. Arya was very athletic for a girl and always loved to keep herself active. She was on the fencing team in King's Landing University and the soccer team and the rock climbing team and the swimming team as well. She knew for a fact that with or without teamwork, she would get her team to victory. She just hoped she wasn't stuck with a bunch of cry babies. 

      As soon as she closed her laptop, her sister Sansa, who was a sophomore at the university stormed into her room, a panicked look on her pretty face.

"What is it?" Arya asked her, seating down on her bed

"I just got an email from A game of thrones. I'm a fucking contestant this year!" She exclaimed, her face as pale as snow.

 


	2. Winterfell

**_~Jon~_ **

Jon was furious. He had no wish to participate in those bloody games, especially when his siblings had to take part as well.   
As soon as he got his letter, he stormed off Into his brothers dorm at Winterfell University and found out that his half-brother Robb and his cousin Theon had also received the same email.

"Shit, I can't believe we are going to be in the games" Theon said, passing a hand through his hair

"Yeah man, shit. I don't feel like spending a whole year at the wall, is bloody cold over there" Robb complained

"I don't mind the cold, I just don't want to take part in useless games with people I don't know" Jon didn't like the idea of spending a whole year with a bunch of strangers, even if the point of the games was to get you to make new friends an learn about team work.

"Do you know who else got the letter?" Theon asked

"As of now, only us three" Robb replied "what if we have to compete against each other? The email didn't tell me what team I was in" Robb told them

"Then prepare to lose little cousin" Theon smirked

"Shut up, we all know I'm stronger than you" Robb replied, a similar smirk plastered on his lips

"This is stupid" Jon grumbled

"Did your room-mate get a letter?" Theon asked Robb

"I really hope not, Sam wasn't made for competitions." Jon replied,

His room-mate and best friend Sam was not made for the outdoors world at all and being a contestant at the game meant that you had to spend a whole year living in cabins in the woods of the north, trying your best to survive the deadly challenges and win the competitions

"But no one really knows what the challenges are, maybe they're bluffing when they say that they're deadly" Theon was telling Robb

"I don't know, the people who go into the games aren't allowed to talk about the games. But according to Jory who went in two years ago, every year the challenges change" Robb said scratching his auburn hair

"I hope the girls are hot, I would love to teach one of those southern girls what a real northerner is" Theon smirked again

"The point of the game is to learn about team work, not I shag your fellow team mates" Jon laughed

"Shagging is team work" Theon replied back

That same night while Robb and Jon were hanging out in the dinning hall, Robb received a phone call from their father, telling them that Arya, Sansa and Bran had also received an email from the games.

"This is insane, is as if they picked the stark family on purpose" Jon was angry with the idea of golf against his siblings and of putting them in danger to get hurt

"All except Rickon, because he's only 14" replied Robb, a worried look plastered on his face

"Bran is not even in college, why is he participating?

"Got one of the highest average in Winterfell high, plus he's one of the best rock climbers there is" Robb replied

"What if they get hurt? I mean Sansa doesn't even know how to live out in the woods. remember that time we went camping?"

"Jon, you're making me worried. Stop being so pessimistic. No one has gotten hurt in the games and we don't exactly know what type challenge we are going to face. And the Lannister don't pick weak contestants, they always pick people who are brave and cunning and smart. The real purpose of the games is to get us to work in teams with people we don't even know. I'm pretty sir everything will be fine" he reassured Jon, his Tully blue eyes locked with his grey ones

"I hope you're right" Jon replied, taking a sip his soda that sat in front of him

"I am. And plus, we are all fine because we know each other. I just hope they put Sansa and Arya together in the teams and put theon, bran, you and I in the same team" Robb said

"Yeah that'd be good" Jon replied

When he got to his room that night, he found Sam, Pyp and Grenn in his room. Pyp and Grenn were in his self-defense classes and had become good friends with him and Sam over the years at Winterfell university

"What's up guys?" Jon said, they were all seating down on Sam's bed. Sam was seating with his face on his hand

"We've received an email" Grenn said at last

"We all have to go to the wall in a week" Pyp said

"What?" Jon couldn't believe it. Not only was he going to the games with his family but also with his friends as well. He wanted to write the Lannister a long awful letter but he knew it would do no good. Instead he walked over to Sam and placed a had on his back

"Don't worry Sam. I received a letter as well. And so did my brothers and my sisters and my cousin. We all know each other don't we? We'll be fine, probably we'll be in the same team" Jon told him, trying to sound a genuine as possible. Hoping silently that they all indeed got to share a cabin together

"You think we will?" Sam said raising his head and looking up at Jon who smiled back at him.

"Yes" he replied

"Sammy there's nothing to worry, the games are fun and you'll meet new people at the end of the year. Plus we won't have to take classes and well be free in the wild! Aren't you guys exited " Grenn examined happily

"Only you would be excited about living in the woods for a year, with people we don't know" Pyp shot back, he was obviously scared as well as Sam yet he managed to keep up his cool a little better than Sam.

" we will know each other like Jon said. Robb is coming and so is Theon and his younger siblings as well. It'll me fine" Grenn assured Pyp with the same confident Robb had assured him just minutes ago.

"As long as we get to be in the same team everything will be fine" Jon said more to himself than to his friends.


	3. King's Landing II

**_~Sansa~_ **

Arya's excitement was Hurting her soul.

She had no idea how someone could be so happy about participating in those dreadful games where at the end of the year people came out looking as if they had gone through hell and back. She shuddered when she thought about the challenges that she would be facing and she even had nightmares when he closed her eyes. She had no idea why she was chosen to participate in the games, she wasn't athletic and had never stayed for a long time in the woods.  
  
"They pick you at random. "Arya had told her when Sansa was complaining to her the day she got her letter

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing" Sansa replied.

"Don't be pussy. You're a stark from Winterfell. You'll be fine"Arya had assured her.

"Does your mouth even have a filter?" Sansa asked rolling her eyes at Arya. 

  
That same night she received a phone call from her parents telling her that her brothers were in the game as well.  
  
Now, three days after she had received that dreadful email, she was sitting cross legged on her bed, Shae her roommate sat on the floor next to Arya. They were waiting patiently for Arya's roommate Myrcella and for Myrcellaa brother, Joffrey. Apart from Arya, the other three had also received an email from the games and had decided to meet up today to during their free time to discuss the whole thing.  
  
"So what exactly are these games?" Shae asked after Myrcella and Joffrey walked into her room.

"You basically go in and your team has to basically overcome certain challenges together. The thing is, in order to overcome those challenges you have to work as a team, it won't work unless you do so. And don't ask me what the challenges are because no one but the Lannister's know" She told him 

"Wait, aren't they your uncle's?" Shae asked him

"Yeah, but the last time Myrcella and I saw him was two years ago when mum threw Tommen a surprise birthday party" Joffrey replied

"Shit, did they ever talk about the challenges?" Sansa said, biting her nails nervously

"Nope, they never brought it up" Myrcella shook her head

"Sansa would you stop with the nail biting already! You're ruining them" Shae exclaimed "You need to calm down"

"It's not that serious Sansa, I don't know why you're shitting your life away at the moment" Arya rolled her eyes

"You just don't get it do you? I am completely useless when it comes to the outdoors world. I don't know how to even start a fire, what is my team going to do with me?" Her thoughts were all over the place. She was scared that whoever her teammates were, were going to hate her for being useless or that she was going to hurt herself for not knowing anything about the wild.

"You do know we're staying in a cabin right? The challenges are probably during the day and I doubt they'll make us do anything that could kill us. Just relax Sansa, please" Arya said with a reassuring look on her face

"Yeah, besides, you're not as useless as Joffrey" Myrcella laughed, while Joffrey threw the pillow he was holding at her.

The room was filled with laughter and for that night, Sansa decided not to worry about the games.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really shit with summaries and I know I shouldn't be writing this when I have like four other stories to finish but I couldn't help myself? Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
